slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Slovkniga Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Slavo: I tried to change the main page first paragraph to read as follows: "Welcome to Slovknig. We want to build a database of information for learning Slavic languages - not only in English, but in all Slavic languages. On right side of this page you can see all the available courses created at this time." Maybe it takes time for the change to take effect? If not, would YOU please change it exactly as written above? Thank you. --Steevenusx 22:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I changed my mind: It should read as follows: Welcome to Slovknig. We are building a database of information for learning Slavic languages - not only for English-speakers, but for all Slavic language speakers. On right side of this page you can see all the available courses created at this time. --Steevenusx 22:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) OTHER SLAVIC LANGUAGES? Should we include the other Slavic languages in the following: Jesli mi dodavame injih slovianskih jazikim v nasleditcje? Slovknig focuses primarily on the main Slavic languages of which there are three branches: Western Slavic, which includes Polish, Czech and Slovak Eastern Slavic, which includes Russian, Belorussian and Ukrainian, and Southern Slavic, which includes Bulgarian, Bosnian-Croatian-Serbian, Macedonian and Slovenian. NP: Sorbian, Kashubian, Rusyn, itd.? --Steevenusx 17:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, a question, because there are also many other languages spoken by Slavic minorities (in Romania, Italy, Austria,...) - no real reason to include them. But why then we include Sorbian? There must be some criteria... --Moraczewski 19:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) > I do not know why we include SORBIAN, KASHUBIAN, itd. It seems that the primary criterium for these languages is whether each is the primary, official language of a recognized "Country." This, of course, begs the answer to the question: ''"What is Slavija?"'' However, I do not believe we can practically include every Slavic language (and its variety of dialects!). --Steevenusx 19:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Practically we mostly disregard minorities' languages when selecting the words, we don't count them when voting, but still some of them that are most important and used, can be presented. First, can someone find the number of speakers of each language? Then, there can be also another approach: Kashubians, Silezians, Rusyns speak also one another "official" Slvic language as well as their own; while Sorbs don't speak any Slavic language but their own... I don't know, what others think about this question? By the way, are Slavic minorities presented on our forum (at least one user)? -- 09:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) '''>RESPONSE "In reverse:" * Are Slavic minorities presented on our forum (at least one user) **'SILESIAN -' I am only unconfirmedly aware of one person. But I am not certain. **'OTHER MINORITIES - ' Such a Kashubian, Rusyn, Moravian, Sorbian (either Upper or Lower) - I do not believe we have such "minority" members. * "Official Other Slavic Language Speakers" versus "Sorbians (& similar) who do not speak any other Slavic Language" **'COMMENT:' *** I do not regard this Slovknig list as a "Voting Booth" per se. Rather (skoro?), it is first for me a translation dictionary. *** It is second for me a way to compare the different "dialects" of a word so that we can finalise/finalize the word for Slovioski (meaning, the VOTE and the MAJORITY should not yield the final word always. ***''Logic, Schematics and Systematics'' are critical as well, and for Slovioski, these can and should oftentimes "trump" VOTE and MAJORITY ). *'IN CONCLUSION' (of my opinion), I would say we: **'(1)' should include SORBIAN, because the "Sorbs" do not speak another Slavic language; **'(2)' should NOT include Kashubian, Moravian, Rusyn or the minority dialects of BCS-HG-M-CG itd. **'(3)' However, we definitely SHOULD include Belorussiaan, insofar as it is a recognized separate country (Do they speak it, or do they defer to Russian? DOES ANYONE KNOW? - I've been to MINSK (briefly), and they spoke Russian to me, definitely NOT Belorussian...but that was in 1999 or so) --Steevenusx 14:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Belorussian language has strange status. Actually it is used only in villages, it is not popular to learn among the youth, and in the cities only Russian is used. Russian is the second official language of the republic. Hardly you can find a person in Belarus who doesn't speak Russian. Even Belarus language is listed by UNESCO as potentially endangered for exctinction. Still I believe it should be included in our dictionary. --Moraczewski 17:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC)